tdn3fandomcom-20200213-history
Forth Talk Page Archive (N3)
Hey N3. How do you make talkpage archives. Please respond ;3. Tdifan24: talk page 07:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry XMAS :D. Tdifan24: talk page 04:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) so, Numbuh3, have you decided to join the Coderra fanclub? plz tell me.Codykins 00:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!--'Bigez makes the ' 12:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yuppers :].Tdifan24: talk page 20:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) My siggy got messed up for some reason D:. Do you think you could explain why N3. Thank you.[[File:Emoticon008.pngJake: does not Edit countFile:Emoticon008.png]] 02:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not for people to write in, but I can add your name if you wants meh to. :D GleekForTheater will bust the windows out ya caaar!!! 21:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Certainlyyyy GleekForTheater will bust the windows out ya caaar!!! 22:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Long time no speak Hi, long time no speak!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 13:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, how'ya been?--11:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! A bit feverish, also have a painful sore on my lip.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey =) New avatar :3.Tdifan24 23:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ♥Glee♥ Haha yeah... I guess you like it too by ur avatar lol you made a lot of edits too miifan :-) 03:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Finn is my favorite :D miifan :-) 04:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I know what your signature problem is You can't put "User T'alk" or else the link is wrong, which makes your entire signature not work. It has to be User talk, with a lowercase "t". Wiki code is very sensitive.[[User:Politoed89|'Politoed89]] The stick will save us! Go stick! 05:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi N3! I got your message :) I think i fixed it but you should check it in your siganture thing too. - Aimers :) Ack it didnt work :s Ill try again... Ugh I'm Reallly Really sorry, I tried testing the signature But I cant figure out what is wrong with it......It might be that you used a heart in it...Im really sorry i dont know how to helo you. :( - Aimers Hm. The only other possibility is that it messed up because you put the second in the bracket, when it should be outside. Otherwise, I don't know. Make sure it didn't get cut off, too.[[User:Politoed89|'Politoed89']] The stick will save us! Go stick! 21:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You love Glee!? If you love Glee xD You should check out my best friend in real life >User:Yobro001< xD♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 07:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, my friend (evabridgettegwenrocks) told me that you love glee. my fave characters are rachel, finn, puck, and britney. you sound cool.=D♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 02:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) New avatar. I drew it :3.Tdifan24 06:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) But I am I am editing true stuff, i have been seeing a lot, thats why it is there, and i don't want it touched, lately people have touched what i edit, i am getting angry about it, and some people do it cause its what THEY think, but they don't let others have opinions for a while, NOO they just erase it, sorry i don't mean to be ticked off, but i just want one, ONE thing i can edit without it being removed thats all, thats it, just one thing, i ain't asking a lot - Panda1200 Sorry i don't mean to get angry, but this happens to me all the time, and i would like to get backed up here a bit at least, and he needs to understand that others don't like someone who erases like their in charge of the edit, i don't want to be rude, i wasn't getting angry at you, i know you want help but i get frustrated to quickly, and i want one thing to stay that i edited, thats all. - Panda1200 And the thing you just erased is actually true info, that is supose to compare Lindsay and Courtney - Panda1200 Can the triva for courtney and lindsay stay or can i at least put it back, please, that is kinda actual info, come on, i have already gone through enough, and i don't come here very often - Panda1200 i think i am just gonna leave this wiki, since i have no purpose being here - Panda1200 But this is a large wiki, and most of the info has been covered, i can't do much here, stuff i wanted to edit is either removed or has already been edited, so there is nothing to do. - Panda1200 I probably won't completely leave, but until i can find something to edit, i won't do anything for a while. - Panda1200 look we will talk about this later, i gotta go, bye - Panda1200 What? Whaddaya mean "cut it out"? My edits are perfectly fine. - Katie+sadie11 Thanks! Your nice. I am sorry if I was mean or anything. When I edit, I just try to make the captions seem more fluent, but they always get deleted:( - Katie+sadie11 I can't wait! 4 days until 1 year :3. Tdifan24 editing for wikia :D :3 06:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) TY :3.Tdifan24 editing for wikia :D :3 06:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Please mark edits such as these as minor edits. Thanks. ~ CD-TDA is an Excellent Editor! 17:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) One whole year today :3. Please read my latest blog. I wrote something about you :3. Tdifan24 editing for wikia :D :3 07:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure.--'Bigez watchin' you ' 00:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey :3. Thanks for nominating my pic :o :3. The raccon and Duncan one. Seems more popular then the quote I nominated xD. Tdifan24 20:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I mean like supporting the pic I nominated :3. Tdifan24 00:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :) ~Lizcat68 My Talk 20:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) hey do you want your character on Skatoon, just go here and post your comment.User:TDWT25 03:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, your profile this is really funny! XD i have club penguin to. lol wanna be friends???? p.s i <3 glee 2. wonder what songs sue's gonna sing??? ~ Clubpenguin39cluestotaldrama Yer i like Quinn Rachael and Finn to! I like Brittany to because shes so funny (she believed Ardy about a magic comb XD ) It was so funny when Shoester (dont know how to spell it) said to coach Beast " You should have seen it" and sue came in and broke stuff and he said "kinda like that !" ~ Clubpenguin39cluestotaldrama Hii!!! Glee is so awesome it's not funny!! I loved the bit in the comeback episode when Puck said that having Sam having that haircut made his mouth look even bigger! it was halarious!!! GLEE4EVER =D ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 00:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) yeeaahh!! that episode hasnt actually aired yet in my country but i still love the photos and the video clips ive seen!! i cant wait until they go to nationals thatll be awesome!!! =D ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 02:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) i really want them to win nationals too! i'd be so cool, and i really hope there's gonna be a season 3!!! =D ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 03:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) hey why did you undo my edit. David117 03:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC)david117 What else do you like? Besides KND and Glee (I could tell by your avatar that you're a Glee fan), are you a fan of WWE or TNA wrestling? ZapSpit it out! 23:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ewww! No! :| ~ numbuhthreefan♥ 00:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Sorry for the really random question. I am a fan of 6teen though. Do you like that show, even if it's not on TV? ZapSpit it out! 21:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) K It's alright. We all make mistakes. XP ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 02:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, yours is nice, too. ~ '''CD-TDA talks a ' 10:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you need help with anything, you can ask me.--' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 03:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) N3, I strongly suggest you read ALL the comments on FH's blog, so that you understand exactly ''what she did to get demoted. - MusouGot something to say? 08:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/tdroleplaysetup/images/e/e9/REDCOMMENTS.png -- There. -- '''Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 02:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) hi!! hello. sorry about the super late reply but yeah i LOVE glee. hehehe ;) -Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 00:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) haha yeah. mine are Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Santana, and Tina. haha which couples do you ship? I ship Finchel if you couldn't guess ;) hehe i also love Brittana and Quick :) Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 14:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) haha yeah i love Quam too. but yeah sure. but what is IRC? Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 17:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Im not that sure. To make the font appear, then try Editing Excuse me, but why do you keep undoing my edits to the contestants' pages? I was just following how it was layed out on the Beth page. --Editing Hound How exactly was I rude? :| --Editing Hound Last time, I checked: saying excuse me was polite. :/ --Editing Hound You are not coming off as the most polite person, yourself. --Editing Hound Saying that you are one of the nicest people her is an opinion. You are not coming off as very nice to me. Advice on what? Just because YOU say something should be a certain way on the pages does not make it "the right way." --Editing Hound Hello, I've seen you are a bit angry with Numbuhthreefan. Well, I can understand why you think she is rude for undoing your edit and correcting you for it, but that's what we are supposed to be doing. And, if a user reverts an edit you have done, it means it is simply not needed, so there is no need to get angry about it. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 21:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) In THEIR opinion. --Editing Hound Thanks for giving Editing Hound the message Tulle. And Editing Hound, it's not an opinion.... ~ numbuhthreefan♥ 21:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) KK. IRC Um... after seeing some of the problems it causes, I don't really want to go to the IRC... P.S. I miss KND :( Lil-mizz-krazie I control the power, the power doesn't control me! 14:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I miss a lot of old shows, actually :(. Chat? Yeah, I've met a few awesome people on there ^^. I don't really care for Glee but it's ok. Lil-mizz-krazie I control the power, the power doesn't control me! 22:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I haven't been there. I'm not really a chat person all too much. Lil-mizz-krazie I control the power, the power doesn't control me! 02:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, I only have 56 mainspace edits... Lil-mizz-krazie I control the power, the power doesn't control me! 03:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no see Just here to upload some images and I'm a 6teen Wiki admin. Isn't that exciting for a change in pace? ZapSpit it out! 09:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) It's ok... You don't need to apologize. xD It's fine. :p ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 23:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Putting shuffle on your iPod and taking the first lyric you get from the song. :P And thank you. --'''XoTulleMorXo (Talk and ' ') 05:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) lol, it's fine XD Aimerstalk 22:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi N3! Hi N3! You have a lot of edits. Can you give me tips? I am new. Thank you --Teardrop31 02:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! (: Teardrop31 10:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That would be really cool, thank you! If you would really make me one I think it would be nice to say something like "Teardrop31 Talk Contributions", like something basic since I am still new here. Maybe it could be pink and blue? Thank you ~User:Teardrop31 23:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes thank you! I will apply it now! :) ~User:Teardrop31 00:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok? It's really complicated. x_X ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 03:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) If you want to make a small edit like this, please click the "Minor edit" button, thanks. - MusouGot something to say? 16:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I like how the heart in your signature leads to your talk page, I never noticed that. xD - MusouGot something to say? 17:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) could u add the Bridgette userboxes to my page? "WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7"WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 all of them? which character is this for again tho? "WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 17:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC)"WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 What are the codes for the other Bridgette userboxes? "WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 15:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to, but I can't. --'''XoTulleMorXo ♥talk and ' ' 02:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on 8000 edits, N3. ♥'~'★'~'☾'Mikeyy'☽'*~talk*~'♥''' ' 03:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I meant 8000. Idk were 3000 came from. xDDD '♥'~'★'~'☾'Mikeyy☽'''*~talk*~♥''' ' 03:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on 8,000 edits! :DD --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' '''Wings!']]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 01:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 18:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can do. '''♥'~'★'~'[[User:Breakingmikey|'The'Mikey']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'*~talk*~']]'♥''' 21:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you're not banned on the IRC. Turns out, you were never blocked :P '''♥'~'★'~'[[User:Breakingmikey|'The'Mikey']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'*~talk*~']]'♥''' 22:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Try going on webchat to see if it works there, because I had the same problem before. '''♥'~'★'~'[[User:Breakingmikey|'The'Mikey']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'*~talk*~']]'♥''' 23:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Finally Your username has changed, N3. :D Also, I unblocked your IP and nick on #TDWIKI-CHAT, so I think you're good. :) '''♥'~'★'~'[[User:Breakingmikey|'The'Mikey']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'*~talk*~']]'♥''' 10:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 15:23 breakingmikey: then she needs to email klines@freenode.net and get that cleared up Alright, so I think you should email this guy to talk to him about this IRC ban. '''♥'~'★'~'[[User:Breakingmikey|'The'Mikey']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'*~talk*~']]'♥''' 19:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. :p --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 04:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You finally won FU!? it's about time you won Featured User! Well Done! P.S. I was one of the 10 users who voted "Support". -- UrosBjedov 18:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, nice job on winning Featured User, you deverse it. :P ♥'[[User:Breakingmikey|'Mikey]]★''' [[User talk:Breakingmikey|*~talk*~']]'♥''' 20:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on finally winning Featured User, N3. :P --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 20:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :3 Aww, that's cute. PS: I like your signature. :P ♥'[[User:Breakingmikey|'Mikey]]★''' [[User talk:Breakingmikey|*~talk*~']]'♥''' 15:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) lol ok x)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 05:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay I don't know. Sorry. ~ CD-TDA ' ' ϟ 17:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No. ~ CD-TDA ' ' ϟ 18:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It's not that easy to edit my sig, but I'll work on it when I have time. And even if I do edit it, it will only affect my new posts, not the ones I already posted. [[User:Total Drama Revenge|TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE]] ! (Talk) 22:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I never had that problem with messages running together, but I have seen others with that problem, just not with my sig. But for now I'll use my default sig until I make a new one. Total Drama Revenge 22:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ,':) If you look at the revision, I also removed words that weren't necessary. I do know what a minor edit is and I make sure to mark them as so when I make them. missy free your glee 03:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I understand why you would have thought that. missy free your glee 03:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) That's good. :) Working towards becoming a RB? missy free your glee 03:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks I used "Paint Tool SAI" missy free your glee 02:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I got the background all set. I need your opinion BTW. :P http://revengeoftheisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:N3 [[User:Breakingmikey|'''''Mikey]]★''' 00:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. xDDD [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]]★''' 01:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My song's up. Please enjoy. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I think I'll just include it in the blog for when I make 4,000 edits, though. [[User:misstditylerfan|''' Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 17:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage looks kinda similar to mine, you know, with the alternate color changing backgrounds for each section and just the overall format of it. If you wouldn't mind changing it, I'd appreciate it, but if not, let me know and I'll change mine. [[User:misstditylerfan| Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 21:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, and sorry if it (above) came across as rude. [[User:misstditylerfan| Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 01:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Quiz Bowl proposal has been passed. You can go ahead and create a forum for it and begin to organize it. ~ '''CD-TDA ' ' ϟ 10:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, I suggest not adding a set date and time for it yet since with roleplay being canceled and Countdown ending, there are now lots of more empty spots. ~ CD-TDA ' ' ϟ 10:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) can i sign up for quiz bowl, i been here for an year Jones143! 23:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi N3, I wanna sign up for Quiz Bowl! :D, anyway, it doesn't let me in the talkpage of the Forum you create. Anyway, I just wanna inform you that I wanna sign up. One Bar is great, but two Bars are just awesome! 08:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a quiz bowl co-host? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 16:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. IRC please. :) -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 18:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I will sign up for the next Quiz Bowl. :) :D One Bar is great, but two Bars are just awesome! 19:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Quiz Bowl I just have one question on the quiz bowl. Where will it be held? If its at the IRC, I cant enter because I dont know how. Dont Be a Sad Panda 21:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:misstditylerfan|''' Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 20:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks so much for supporting me in the Chat Mods Election. I'm glad to hear that I am fit for a job that I really wish wish I can have. I appreciate it a '''BUNCH! ~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 21:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks. ~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 21:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin', vandalism is spelled as vandalism. v.v I'm Jax. Talk to me! 02:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi BFF. :) ♥'''[[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]]★''' ( ) [[User talk:Breakingmikey|'(talk)']] 10:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Naw, I just helped her with her signature and she really liked it. ♥'''[[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]]★''' ( ) [[User talk:Breakingmikey|'(talk)']] 21:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) A tragic song. Enjoy...? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind changing your signature? It's''' really''' similar to mine. Especially with the heart. [[User:misstditylerfan|''' Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 18:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So are you going to change it? It's mainly because of the heart, but I understand what you were saying...... [[User:misstditylerfan| Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 19:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, whatever. I'd change mine to make our signatures look different, but I'm afraid you'd copy it again, so I suppose I'll just leave mine too. [[User:misstditylerfan| Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 19:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *(Side note: Literally, I didn't copy her. We all know my signature at the time looked way different. Like what?)' Thanks for noticing! Okay, I'll try to put in the song. :3 ~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 00:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Done. :3 ~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 00:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I like to help users. :D~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 00:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Justin Trivia How come the trivia where Justin was responsible for eliminating Trent, Gwen, Izzy, and LeShawna not needed on this page? IT is accurate trivia. Do not delete it. ' *In Total Drama Action, Justin was resposnible for the eliminations of Trent, Gwen, Izzy, and LeShawna. **By overhearing Gwen and Trent's break-up, he thought that they were cheating to go to the Final 2. To prove that they were not in an alliance, he forced Gwen to tell his team to vote off Trent. **In echange of Trent's cheating, he forced Gwen to pay them back by throwing the challenge for the Grips. **Justin convinced Lindsay and Beth to vote off Izzy for saying that he is not that cute. **By forming an alliance with Harold and Duncan, he was technically responsible for eliminating LeShawna from Total Drama Action. ' offcampusstudent1993, October 21, 2011, 7:07 RE: Hello About your comment on my talk page about which episode was the contestants' last, TDI and TDA did the same thing. TDI had that trivia for Eva, Katie, and Sadie, whilst TDA noted it for Geoff, Trent, Justin, and Beth, since the seven did not compete in TDWT. That's where I got the note, saying that "This is the last episode where (Name of Contestant) competes in", from. offcampusstudent1993, October 30, 2011, 20:40 edits this is what happened, the trivia on the the dxg page states that both duncan and gwen are considered tough by others, though that's true for duncan, its not for gwen. the definition of tough when used as a noun is someone who is feared by many ex. gangsters and criminals. my edit changed that to say they are both considered great competitors, which applies to both of them. tda15 doesnt agree even though i gave him an exact definition so tell me who's in the wrong David117 21:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC)david117 how was i being rude, does anything in the post above insult you in anyway? dont you think its rude for someone to remove your edit for no reason, even though the edit makes senseDavid117 23:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC)david117 im rude because im voicing my opinion XD. who do you think you are, the queen of england? people can disagree, its called the first amendment. you have yet to see rude if your catching a headache over me responding. come at me with a valid arguement instead of dissmissind me as rudeDavid117 23:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC)david117 im sorry if i came off as standoffish to you but to be frank, i still dont know what i said to you that offended you, maybe if you had ellaborated , i would of caught it. ps. next time you decide to jump in for a friend, know what your getting intoDavid117 21:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC)david117 none takin, lets build bridges not walls David117 23:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC)david117 Shoutouts Hello! ^_^ I'll be adding many people when I improve my userpage. ^_^ Don't worry, you'll be included in it when I improve my shoutouts. ;) --RoseGui (talk here) 23:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) you wouldn't happen to be a fan of the show codename kids next door, im guessin cuz of the name and yes i loved that show lol David117 02:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC)David117 I havnt kept up with glee but i have watched time to time, whats the IRCDavid117 02:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC)david117 my computer wont let access it :( oh well, the wiki has a chat, i could try that one David117 03:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC)David117 Hi ^_^ Hello!! ^_^ You're now officially my daughter, numbuhthreefan. Your dad is Jaxxy. ;) --RoseGui (talk here) 12:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ima ask aimers to delete it instead, -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the late infoxD-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) lol okk thanks (:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that you spelled strategy and enemies wrong on your userpage. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 22:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but me and Neko are already running it and if anymore people join it may get confusing. But if it gets passed I'm making a blog for who wants what part etc, so you can always comment with your ideas there. -- [[User:misstditylerfan|' Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 22:24, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow lol -- [[User:misstditylerfan| Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 23:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) For your last edit about changing "14" to "fourteen," numbers being spelled out are only necessary from one to nine. After 10, they don't need to be spelled out. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'''CD-TDA]][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 00:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hello hi do you know how to do signitures fromJimmy111 10:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can you make my signiture jimmy in gold 111 in black and "the names jimmy, jimmy111" in brown could you put a skull at the end and start of it and a glowy backround. from Jimmy111 21:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reporting this. I've gotten complaints about this in the past and there is no connection between these two users according to Wikia. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 23:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Since you've applied to be the Rant Section writer for Newsletter, I'd like to inform you that the Rant Section no longer exists so you may want to apply for another position instead. -- [[User:misstditylerfan|''' Missy ]][[User talk:misstditylerfan| Talk ]] 05:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the sig! :DDDD hello could you plese make a new on with three skulld at the start and end and change all the words gold with a black backround. ☠[[User:Jimmy111| jimmy ]][[User talk:Jimmy111| 111 ]] ☠ 06:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) can you please put your name on my friends list at jimmy111\friends list from jimmy ☠[[User:Jimmy111| jimmy ]][[User talk:Jimmy111| 111 ''']] ☠ 06:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: OMRM! (Oh my Rainbow Monkey) Your back!!! :D I wouldn't consider this a "coming back" for me, but thank you for giving me a welcome back anyway! I'm considering myself more of a visitor (hence the sig :P), since I haven't watched the show in a while and season 4 still isn't out (which, honestly, is a big reason for my inactivity), but I'll be around every now and then, and mabye I'll start editing again. --Codyfan12 (Wait, who's that guy?) 17:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC)